Moonlight
by xsaraxmalfoyxpotterx
Summary: Ralph Simon slash. If i summarise it ruins the story, slash yaoi whatever. Ralph starts liking Simon, find out why revised and edited...reposted


**__**

Moonlight

warning: _slash. boyboy. yaoi. etc. don't like don't read!!_

disclaimer: _not mine, all characters and overall plot that's from the book belongs to Golding...not meeee...not me! _

oh, and i have no spell check right now, soooo im SORRY for all the words i don't know how to spell...and for typ-o's...please make me aware of them and tell me in a review:D

R&R!!

on with the show;

* * *

Ralph lay his head on the side of the stone wall, it was cool and the air was very hot. He was sweating from head to toe, his golden skin glowing in the moonlight. He tried to touch every part of his body to the side of the mountain and then stayed in the position until his own stifling heat warmed the rocks, then he moved over to another cool part. He must have looked strange, but he did not really care, he was hot. He grudgingly sperated his body from the wall when he heard a noise in the bushes.

He saw a black shadow of a head and then it disappeared. Slowly and quietly he took tiny steps following the unknown person's foot falls, which were hard enough to hear without his own following suit.

He followed the being for fifteen minutes until they reached a moonlit glade with a large enough pool of water being filled by a cascading waterfall. Strange, he'd never noticed it before. He looked around, this place was surly the most beautiful place he'd ever seen, and he was in a tropical paradise! Bright flowers bloomed on heavy vines which flowed upwards, against the waterfall.

Apparently he'd followed the, what now appeared to be a boy, to another side of the mountain because the cliff which the water fell from was pink in the moonlight, like the mountain.

He took his attention now to the boy, who stood on the small sandy beach which surrounded what seemed like a quarter of the pool, the rest was encased by the same blossoming flowers that outlined the falls. The boy was half naked, due to the extreme heat most likely. His hair seemed long in front of his eyes and in the back, Ralph squinted, "Is that Simon?"

The boy stood tall in the moonlight, his features were all illuminated, his slightly muscled body seemed to glitter making him look incredibly appealing. Ralph swallowed thickly, what's going on? The way Simon's hair fell over his stormy green eyes and how he, wait, did he just slip his shorts off?

Ralph gasped as Simon did this, slowly-seductivly almost, he slipped his shorts down his legs and let them pool on the ground. He was facing Ralph directly, staring at him almost asking him to join him. Ralph just stood frozen. Simon smirked, very unlike himself, and walked around to the part of the pool that was deeper. He looked into Ralph's eyes and smiled, then he dove gracefully into the centre of the crisp water.

Ralph was enticed, he walked to the edge of the pool and kneeled where Simon had yet to resurface.

When he did, he smiled at Ralph, "Glad you could join me."

Ralph's heart skipped a beat at the smile Simon had flashed at him. He frowned and swallowed, "Yea...what's the water like?"

Simon floated on his back, giving Ralph a nice show, "Very cool, it helps with the heat." He put emphasis on the word heat then dove back under.

Ralph was frozen again, his obvious erection making his tiny shorts even smaller. He stepped away from the water's edge and sat away from the pool.

Simon got out, and walked to Ralph who was sitting on the sand. "What? Don't want to swim with me?"

Ralph looked up, then down again quickly, "No, I'm just not feeling like a swim."

Simon sat with him, "Can I change your mind?"

Ralph looked at Simon, "I don't-"

He was cut off by Simon's damp mouth covering his, kissing him gently.

Ralph just sat there, not sure what to do when Simon touched his neck and Ralph suddenly needed the human contact, never mind the fact it was from another boy. He leaned into the boy's wet, naked, cool body and he started to kiss him back.

Simon put a hand in Ralph's hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Ralph moaned, tongue racing along Simon's which tasted like strawberries and mango's, and placed his hands on his naked and wet hips.

Simon pulled out and whispered into Ralph's ear, "Feel like a swim now?"

Ralph looked in Simon's very open green eyes, then down at his body, "Um, sure."

Simon stood and pulled Ralph up by his hand, "Now this just won't do."

He referred to Ralph's tattered shorts. Ralph looked down and up to Simon, who took this as an invitation. He slowly slipped his fingers into Ralph's shorts and begun to slip them down his sweaty legs, never breaking eye contact the whole way. When they fell, Simon looked down at Ralph lustfully, smirking at his "problem". He pulled him by his hand and lead him to the water. He jumped in and Ralph followed.

When they'd surfaced, Simon slowly slipped his arms around Ralph's slim, hot waist and picked his legs up and held onto him, touching his body to his, everywhere. Ralph gasped loudly when he felt their erections touch and bucked his hips, making Simon moan quite loudly. Simon kissed Ralph again and began to grind his hips with Ralph's he was on the edge, about to explode when all of the sudden Simon started screaming hysterically, "RALPH! RALPH! WAKE UP! RALPH!" And he sounded like Piggy!

Ralph started, and then he was awake.

"RALPH!!!! GET UP! YOU'RE MAK-" Ralph covered Piggy's mouth with his hand, fully awake.

"Do you know what you just did?" Ralph said, grinding his teeth.

"No..well..I woke you up, you were making weird sounds...I thought you were having a nightmare and besides, it's already morning." Piggy stuttered under Ralph's reproachful gaze.

"Fine, but next time leave me alone, I wasn't having a nightmare...well...maybe I was...But that's besides the point. The point is-" At that moment Simon walked into the shelter, grinning in such a cute way.

"You'll never believe what I just found on the side of the mountain!" He said with a happy voice.

Ralph sat there remembering his dream, he whimpered and turned red all over, "Hmm..?"

Simon shrugged, "I can't explain it, you'll have to come with me to see, besides...it's a surprise!"

Ralph nodded dumbly, "Right. A surprise.." And he got up, "Piggy, you might want to stay here...the littluns 'ill need a bigun around...and Jack has all of his hunters out trying to catch some pig.."

Piggy just nodded and got up to find a place to watch the kids.

Simon looked at Ralph who sat cross legged on his bed avoiding eye contact with him, "Want...to go now?"

Ralph looked up just below Simons face, "Sure.." Simon held out a hand, just like in his dream and Ralph brushed it off, "I don't need help.."

Simon looked put off, "I was just-"

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Nevermind, okay? Just show me this magnificent thing you found."

Simon smiled, "Okay, it's just behind the mountain...it's a long walk and stuff, but it's fun. I've never seen that part before!"

Ralph felt his stomach turn at the sight of the glee in Simon's eyes, and not in a bad way. "Sounds fun. Wanna race?"

Simon smiled, "Sure! I'll just wait outside for you...You should get dressed.."

Ralph looked down at himself and realized he'd been talking to Simon wearing nothing. Buck naked. And he'd blushed as soon as Simon spoke to him! He'd surely noticed that! He quickly got up and pulled on his shorts, it was still hot after all. He washed his face in the stream running through the shelter and then stood up to go.

Simon stood outside waiting for Ralph, who had been naked. Yep, naked, naked, naked. And boy, was he fit. He envisioned Ralph, slight muscles, sandy brown tresses falling just above light blue eyes. His cheekbones and smooth jaw line running to his soft neck which ran to the base of it which he oh so wanted to touch- He realized his eyes had glazed over and he was slightly aroused and slapped himself, what was he doing? Not only was Ralph his best friend, but he was also just that, HE a BOY. His stomach sank, what was happening? He gazed out into no where, thinking of what he just realized he had been doing; fantasizing about Ralph.

Ralph got outside and saw Simon looking out into space, he stood in front of him and waved his hand, "Simon?"

Simon jumped and looked at his feet, "Okay, let's go.."

* * *

there you have it, chapter one!!

dunno how long it'll be but with 5 whole reviews, I may continue!!

Be nice and review...flamers aren't welcomed, but are tolerated.

XD


End file.
